There's 104 days of Summer Vacation
by bluecow
Summary: So stick with us, cuz Phineas and Ferb are gunna do it all ! ;DDDD
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day and Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree in the backyard when suddenly Phineas climbed into Ferb's lap and leant up REEEEEEAALLLL CLOSE, so close that Ferb could smell the tacos that Phineas ate for breakfast… because, y'know… he likes tacos….  
>"Hey Ferb… I know what we're gunna do today~" He said in a surprisingly deep voice for a… wait… how the hell old is he? Shouldn't he be, like… 10? LOL! Ok, so his voice broke when he said it (which Ferb found fucking hot).<p>

"I'm gunna do you~!" Ferb replied in his sexy British accent and tore off his younger (?) brother's clothes. He couldn't hold back his unbearable lust… the unbearable lust that can only be mustered by a 10 year old English boy with hot ranga brother.

"FERB! I NEED YOU INSIDE ME!" Ferb was ALL TOO HAPPY to comply *eyebrow wiggle*

"You guys are so busted!" A shrill screech came from the other side of the yard just as the boys were both about to come, even though they had only just started…. DUDE, THEY'RE 10? "I'm telling MOM!"

Candace ran to tell their mother, who was putting cans in a high cupboard, her shirt riding up and showing her well-toned stomach. "MOOOOOOM! PHINEAS AND FERB ARE HAVING SEX!"  
>"Oh, lighten up honey…" Her mother stalked up to her and snuck a hand up her skirt.<p>

"MOOOOOOM~!" Candace called out wantonly, attracting the attention of her father, who cupped her non-existant breasts. "So…" he called in his accent, even sexier than Ferb's. "You finally got her to come to us…"

"Whatcha doooooin'?" Isabella asked in her sing-song voice, even though it was obvious as she watched the two boys writhing on the grass (they'd been too aroused to care if she was there). And then Perry came and she had sex with a platapus…. And Isabella was seme, she fucked his platapussy hard.

AND THEN THEY ALL CAME SIMULANTIOUSLY WHICH ROCKED THE GROUND ALL THE WAY TO WHERE BALJEET AND BUFORD WERE RECOVERING BECAUSE THEY CAME TOO QUICKLY (wonder why~~~)


	2. Chapter 2

"F-Ferb!" Phineas cried as he thrust harshly into the Ferb-bot... Which wasn't anatomically correct, it just had a USB port… which was big enough for Phineas to use, because he's only, like, 10 years old. "FEEEEEERRRBBBBB!" He jizzed in the robot with a loud cry, making the robot short out and sparks fly, singeing his longest hair. "Cool, new haircut!"

"It looks good on you." A strong British accent called from behind him. He whipped his head around so quickly that Willow Smith wrote a song about it. Thankfully, it was only his step father.  
>"Soooo, son… I see you were fucking a look-a-like of Ferb… yep… that's a normal day for me. However…" He crept up on his son with a pedo-ish look on his face. "I like little boys a lot more than robots." He harshly grabbed Phineas' still-exposed dick, making the boy yelp.<p>

"Nooooooooo!" Phineas screeched because we all know the best way to stop a rapist is to tell them 'no', which drew the attention of the green-haired boy in the garage.  
>"Father!" The limey boy yelled, both mad and aroused at the sight of Phineas being molested. "HE'S MIIIIINE!"<p>

"I'd like to see you try and take him from me!" This accented sentence made Ferb snap completely.

"FERB SMASH!" His skin turned just as green as his hair and his normally scrawny arms ballooned out.

With his amazing 10-year-old British muscles, he picked his father up and trough him over the fence into the next Tri-state area. "I'M BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAIIIIINN!" He sparkled as he flew off into the distance…. HOSHIT WRONG SHOW XD

"Ferb! That was amazing!" It wasn't the first time Phineas had ever said that to his step-brother…

Ferb just nodded as his arms deflated again, because y'know he's British, they don't say much.

Inside the house, Candace woke up next to Stacy and Jenny and said "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry had lead Isabella deep into his lair where he and her Chihuahua Pinky were fucking her while Carl and Monogram watched. The red-haired boy found this so sexual that he came all over the screen, which made Monogram pissed.

"Jeez Carl, what have I told you about premature ejaculation!"

AND THEN THEY ALL CAME AT THE SAME TIME EXCEPT CARL. EVEN STACY AND JENNY HAD WOKEN UP TO HAVE HOT TEENAGE GIRL SEX. BALJEET AND BUFORD HAD STARTED A LITTLE LATER THAN EVERYONE, SO THEY CAME AT THE SAME TIME TOO. MEANWHILE MEEP WAS OUT ON IS SHIP, STILL FUCKING HIS WIFE… BECASE HE HAS A MOTHER IN LAW, SO HE MUST HAVE A WIFE. OR A HUSBAND.


End file.
